Always
by ZurineCrystal
Summary: It's the end of an Era. The Harry Potter cast is celebrating the end of this awe-inspiring adventurous journey at a private party. What happens next? Will an end be the beginning of another journey? Silver eyes meets the brown ones. what happens when Tom Felton and Emma Watson are left to deal with the fact that this party may be the last time they get to meet? A One shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! THIS IS A ONE SHOT BASED ON EMMA WATSON AND TOM FELTON. I LOVE THIS COUPLE AND HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS. AND DEFINITELY NOT THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES THAT PLAY THEM. THIS IS WRITTEN PURELY FOR THE FUN OF IT. MEAN NO OFFENSE AND NO HARM**

**ZC 3**

He stared at her drinking in her alluring form, her zest for life a refreshing sight. She laughed. Oh what a beautiful sound. He smiled, unaware of his action. Maybe she felt his eyes on her, maybe she didn't, but she turned and stared right at him. Her smile still in place, she tilted her head to one side. Her big brown eyes, so deep, so deliciously stimulating, questioning him. He fixed a smile on his face. No, she must not know what his feelings are for her. He had no doubt that it would scare her. The innocent angel that she is. With the smile still fixed on his face he made way towards the alluring goddess who was now beaming at him. When he was close enough, she grasped onto his hands, holding it tight in hers.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Excited?" He asked, deliberately keeping his voice cheerful. She must not suspect his feelings for her.

"Oh Tom! You have no idea! Aren't you?" She questioned him, all smiles.

"Of course! Of course!"

"This is it?" She whispered. Referring to the end of their exhilarating film series, Harry Potter.

"Yes, Emma. This is it." Even as he said it, he felt a dull thumping in his heart. This could very well _be it_. He may never get to see her, work with her again. She will move on with her life, flourishing her career, and possibly become _the _best in Hollywood. He had no doubt about that.

"Oh god!" She furiously brushed at the tears that escaped her eyes. She tried to smile and failed miserably. To him, she never looked more beautiful. He shook his head as he gently caressed her wet cheeks with the back of his hands. She closed her eyes at his touch. His breath hitched when she opened them. Her eyes, so enticingly exotic, was filled with an unnamed emotion. She inched closer.

"Tom…" A whisper. His blood rushed. To everywhere. He resisted the urge to drag her to him and claim her. The end of an era party was hardly the place to start this. Whatever it is.

"Hello everyone" Daniel Radcliffe's voice filled the ballroom and eveyone's attention turned him. Tom shifted back, albeit unwillingly and forced his attention on his colleague and friend.

"Oh wow…it's been quite a journey isn't it? Hell I don't wanna be here alone. C'mon you all. C'mon up here. Tom, mate come up here. Emma, Rup… everyone on stage. We should all be up here" Some laughed as the young actors made their way towards the stage. Emma sniffled. Tom tightened his hold on her arm as he led her on to the stage.

They all shared their experience on this beautiful adventure. Many cried. Emma the most. Tom maintained the facade of the cool, collected, happy go lucky bloke everyone assumed him to be. Very few knew the real him. Daniel put his arm around his shoulder, his short stature making the task difficult for him. Tom laughed and shoved him off.

"Ok there mate?" Tom nodded and focused his attention on Emma who was now holding the mike, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Magic exists. It may not be in the form of 'Wingardium Leviosa' or….um… 'Expelliarmus'" She brushed away a tear furiously. "Magic is right here, standing behind me. This beautiful, amazing family." She took a deep breath and looked directly at Tom. "I'll miss you…all of you" her gesture vague, her eyes brimming. "I remember my first day on the sets. We were given this bundle of scripts and everyone was trying so...so hard to read and remember the lines. I couldn't stop giggling. I was so excited." Some laughed, other's awed, Emma sniffled. Tom's heart went out to her.

"Then Dan came up to me and he said…uhmm…he said uhh Dan do you remember?" She glanced back at Daniel. He nodded, secretly dabbing at his eyes.

Emma's giggle turned into a sniffle. It was a sound that tugged at Tom's heart. She looked so vulnerable, so pretty.

"He said … um… 'Hello I'm gonna be playing Harry Potter. I heard that you're gonna be Hermione Granger. We're best friends, do you know that?'… Oh Dan! We are! You are my best friend. You too Rup! You both are. My best friends, my brothers" Hermione started sobbing at that.

Daniel ran and gave her a swift hug. Rupert engulfed them both in one big bear hug. The golden trio clung onto each other, crying their eyes out. The crowd 'awed'. Tom smiled though his own eyes had become misty. No one, no one lives through what his 'potter family' lived through and not be emotionally involved. He patted Dan's back when he came back to his side.

"And…oh god! Tom!" Emma held out her hand to him. He took it, cautiously, his heart hammering in his chest. His eyes darkening.

"Tom is really…the most remarkable man…I can't do this…" Hermione stopped talking. Her heart wrenching sobs filling the quiet hall. "I don't know what to say other than…I love you." The crowd awed, taking her comment good naturedly. Tom knew better. He could see it in her eyes.

His grip on her tightened, his only reaction to her uttered words. She stared into his, willing him to say something. Anything. He let out a ragged breath and enclosed her in his arms. Emma visibly relaxed. She put her arms around him, her face buried in his chest.

"Come with me" He whispered in her hair. She nodded.

He handed the mike over to Dan and taking her hands in his, he led her down the stage, away from all the well-wishers, away from their friends, away from everyone. He didn't stop until he reached the deserted balcony. He let go of her hand then and strode to the other end of the balcony. He needed to organize his thoughts. He couldn't. His rubbed his palms across his face, his breath rugged. He didn't know what to do, what to say.

He had made up his mind. Had promised himself to stay away from her. To keep the distance that was so necessary. She was precious. Innocent. All good things wrapped in a box. His good girl. This was not supposed to happen. She was meant to carry on with her life, forget him, find a decent man – much much better than him – marry him and live her own happy life. The mere thought made his blood run cold. The thought of Emma with another man…no he wouldn't go there.

How did this happen. He didn't act upon his feelings. She deserved better. How did she end up falling for him? Why would anyone? He didn't deserve it. He was bad. He knew that. He accepted that. Why didn't Emma know that? Surely everyone did. He had no trouble accepting that. Girls, they get intimidated by him. They shy away from him. Avoid him.

Not his Emma. No she ended up falling for him. She ended up telling that very fact not just to him, but to a ballroom full of people. She was such a naïve girl. His anger boiled and he turned towards her, wanting to yell at her, fight with her, shout at her, for disrupting his cool, calm, collected self-control. His breath catches at the sight in front of him.

Emma, his sweet Emma, adorned in a simple white gown -pure just like her- was gazing towards the full moon enhancing the sky. Her expression, that of awe, a small smile playing across her lips. Tears frozen on her face, glistening like pearls. God help him! He groaned. The sound brought her eyes to his, her eyes immediately tensed, her face guarded.

"Tom…" She whispered, cautiously.

"Why?" He couldn't keep the agony out of his voice. She acted as if he had lashed out at her. She backed up a step, a gasp leaving her mouth. Her sweet mouth…

"Why what?" Her voice, confident. She was shaking like a leaf. Such a contrasting exquisite gem.

"You shouldn't" He tried explaining.

"Why?"

"You're too precious"

"So?"

"Why can't you understand?" He dragged both hands through his hair, making them more disheveled than usual. "This can't happen! _We _can't happen!"

"Why!" Her voice, a whisper soft. She edged closer to him. Slowly. His heart sped, faster than it did before. She came up to him and gently placed both her hands on his chest, cautiously. Tom sucked in his breath. "Why can't this happen?" She whispered again. Her breath fanning his face. He grabbed both her arms, holding it tightly.

She dragged her eyes to his, brown against grey, dazzling him. "Tell me Tom. Why can't this happen?"

"You deserve better" He bent his head slowly, unaware of his action.

"I want you" she tilted her head, towards his.

"You're so… so innocent. So pure… So precious... Breathtaking… Amazing... Angelic…" He wrapped his arm around her closing the gap. His lips caressing her soft skin, showering her with kisses in-between his hotly murmured phrases.

"Mmmm…" Emma edged closer, her own fingers twisted in his hair, pulling him closer to him.

"I want you" She sighed. An utterly male ferocious growl escaped his lips following her confession.

"I'm not worth you"

He claimed her lips in his. A satisfied groan rumbling from his chest. Oh how he wanted her. This soft, sweet, delicious woman. His demand increases, his kisses becoming more ferocious, drinking in the sweet nectarine that she offered. She sighed, snuggling in on him, fitting perfectly in his arms, her hands tangled in his hair, her mouth savaged delightfully by him.

"Tom…" she gasped as he started nuzzling the inside of her neck.

"I don't deserve you" He said as he bit her sensual ear lobe between his teeth. His hot breath sending shivers down her body. She was unable to form a coherent sentence, her thoughts; a pleasant mess.

"You're mine" He growled lifting her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him. She gasped as she felt the evidence of his arousal against her. God, have sweet mercy on her!

"Yours" She murmured against his lips, agreeing to his demand, his plea.

He kissed her again, ravenously, his tongue darting into her mouth mating with hers. A deep rumble of need echoing in his chest.

"Come with me" He begged between his kisses.

"Oh yes"

* * *

Tom sighed as he nuzzled his nose against her neck which was a heady combination of lavender and cinnamon. Enclosing her tighter in his embrace he gently rubbed against her derriere, his hand resting on her flat belly. Tom smiled as he gazed at her sleeping form. Last night…last night was heavenly. This angel, this sweet precious gem brought him so much happiness so much joy…did her deserved it? Did he deserve her? His mood blackened. Of course he didn't. Tom tried to move away. Emma opened her eyes awakened by his sudden movement. He halted.

She smiled up at him. "Hi"

"Hi. I didn't mean to wake you up" He frowned.

"It's okay. I'm glad you did" Emma slowly caressed him, dragging her index finger from the tip of his throat to his navel. He stopped her wandering finger when it dipped lower than his navel. He gently kissed the inside of her palm.

"We need to talk" his voice firm.

"Is this another one of your 'I don't deserve you, you're too precious talk'" Emma's eyes glinted with amusement. Tom was at a loss for words.

"Well yeah." He said meekly.

"Well don't."

"Why not?! You are precious! You deserve better"

"And I want you. I always have. I always will. You're my _always" _Emma blushed at that.

"And I, you. But you don't understand. I'm just a lowly … you're gonna be huge. Famous. I can't… I am nothing." He ended up at a loss for words. Emma gently kissed his neck.

"You're mine" She whispered, gently reminding him his fevered demand from last night. "Tom, I would leave this, all of this if it means that I get to be with you. Fame is nothing compared to how I feel for you."

"No…you can't" even as he denied this, he pulled himself on top of her, his body covering hers. His mouth devouring hers.

"I love you" She said when he finally left her mouth to kiss the side of her neck.

His gentle growl was the only response she got. He closed his eyes, losing himself in her. Accepting defeat. Relenting to this amazing, stubborn, woman. She wanted him. _Him. _Just him. For her, he is good enough. He is her _always. _She _loves _him.

With a pang he realized that he never said that to her. He pulled himself up, his elbows supporting his weight on either side of her. Looking straight into her gorgeous eyes he whispered,

"Emma, you're the most exasperating, stubborn, beautiful, amazing, excruciatingly naïve, heartwarmingly innocent woman I've ever had the pleasure to meet. You're precious to me, sweetheart. I love you. I always will." Emma's eyes glistened and a lone tear fell from the corner of her eyes and trailed down her left cheek. He kissed her tear away, closing his eyes as he heard her gasp. His own throat tightening with emotions he felt for this glorious woman.

"Emma, baby, be my _always?_ Marry me?" His voice shook with unshed tears.

Emma roughly pulled him to her, her mouth searching his, demanding, needing, scorching desire in him. He gently pulled away from her. "Is that a yes?" His voice grave, not allowing himself to hope.

"Yes, yes oh honey, yes, a hundred times yes!" Emma was crying, laughing, and hugging him to her. With a shout of laughter Tom kissed her, losing himself in her, forever and for _always._


End file.
